Zootopia: Snowfall
by Nicholas P. Wilde
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire éponyme de winterrios69. Snow Wilde est un Renard Arctique et l'ainée des enfants adoptés par Judy et Nick Wilde. Ceci est l'histoire de comment une simple nuit voit son foxnapping et le début de sa course pour survivre. Judy et Nick pourront-ils retrouver leur fille à temps et la ramener à la maison ?


**Wilde Children: A Zootopia Series!**

 **AN: Salut à tous! J'ai été inspiré par les nombreux auteurs de FanFiction sur Zootopia pour écrire ma propre histoire. C'est ma première histoire sur Zootopia et je n'ai pas encore vu le film, donc Judy et Nick pourraient ne pas être fidèle aux originaux. Désolé. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **NDLT: Ce texte est une traduction de l'histoire éponyme de winterrios69.** **Pour rester fidèle au texte original, j'ai choisi de laisser le titre, les noms propres et les surnoms en langue anglaise.**

« Debout, Snow ! C'est le dernier jour d'école ! » me lance mon petit frère, Thumper, depuis le seuil de ma chambre.

Eh bien, du moins je pense que c'est Thumper. J'ai deux autres frères, et il est beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir les idées claires. Pour ce que j'en sais, ça pourrait aussi être une de mes trois sœurs.

Yep. Trois petits frères et trois petites sœurs. Six petits frères et sœurs en tout. Moi incluse, cela fait sept enfants. Sept enfants adoptés. Cinq renards et deux lapins. Les quatre autres renards sont des quadruplés. Ils sont tous de la même portée, ce qui signifie que ce sont les seuls des sept enfants à être apparentés. Les deux lapins ne le sont pas, et je ne suis apparentée à aucun des autres renards ni à aucun des lapins, évidemment. Les Quadruplets sont les seuls frères et sœurs liés par le sang.

J'ai toujours su que j'avais été adoptée. OK, c'est un mensonge. J'avais trois ans quand mes parents ont adopté les Fox Quadruplets. Je ne comprenais alors rien à la reproduction sexuée, ou à d'où venaient les bébés. J'avais seulement trois ans pour l'amour du Ciel !

Je pensais que ma mère, qui est un lapin, avait donné naissance à quatre renards. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait donnée naissance.

J'étais trop jeune pour réaliser les différences entre nous. Trop jeune pour comprendre que j'étais un Renard Arctique et qu'elle était un Lapin. Trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit ma mère biologique.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu six ans, et les Quad trois, que mes parents ont décidé d'adopter un bébé lapin. Mon frère, Thumper.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris qu'ils l'avaient adopté. J'avais six ans et d'autres préoccupations. Donc, j'ai légitimement pensé que ma maman avait donné naissance à celui-là aussi. Je veux dire, il ressemblait à maman !

Je voyais les similarités que Thumper partageait avec ma mère, et combien il ne partageait rien avec mon père. Il ne ressemblait pas DU TOUT à mon père !

Après ça, j'ai commencé à remarquer beaucoup de choses. Les Quads étaient roux et ressemblaient à mon père, mais absolument pas à ma mère.

Et moi ? Je ne ressemblais à aucun d'entre eux. J'étais un renard, comme mon père, mais j'avais une fourrure blanche et il en avait une rousse.

Quelques mois après que j'eus réalisée que j'étais différente des autres membres de ma famille, un camarade d'école plus âgé, un CE1, est parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. 10 ans après, je me rappelle encore notre conversation sur la balançoire.

« Je t'ai vu l'autre jour », m'a-t-il dit. Je pense que c'était un ourson. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était une grosse boule de fourrure marron. Ouais, c'était bien un ourson.

« Tu étais au magasin avec cette lapine. Qui est-elle ? Une amie de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Je me rappelle lui avoir répondu, désorientée. « Euh… non. C'est ma maman. »

L'ourson semblait tout aussi désorienté. « Ta mère ? Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Tu es un renard et elle est un lapin. Et ce renard mâle qui était avec vous n'est certainement pas ton père. Tu es un renard arctique et il ne l'est pas ! »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi.

« Hey, Snowball. »

J'ai regardé derrière mon épaule et j'ai vu mon papa derrière la barrière. Les Fox Quadruplets étaient assis dans leur poussette à quatre places et il portait Thumper. Tous semblaient profondément endormis.

« Papa ! » ai-je crié avec joie, sautant de la balançoire pour le rejoindre.

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui ai-je demandé alors que je m'appuyais sur la barrière qui nous séparait.

« Ta mère et moi avons décidé de passer te prendre plus tôt aujourd'hui. C'est le dernier jour d'école après tout. D'ailleurs, la voilà », me répondit-il.

J'ai de nouveau regardé derrière moi et ai vu ma maman marcher vers moi. Elle souriait et j'ai couru vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

« Maman ! » ai-je dit alors que je serrais ses jambes.

Maman lâcha un petit rire. « Salut mon ange. Je viens de signer ta sortie et j'ai récupéré tes affaires. Veux-tu que l'on aille manger une glace ? »

Mes yeux se sont ouverts en grand et je criais comme une folle. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Elle lâcha de nouveau un petit rire. « Ok, en route. Mais avant, où as-tu mis tes chaussures ? »

« Je les ai retirées. Laisse-moi aller les récupérer. »

Je suis retournée à la balançoire où étaient mes chaussures.

L'ourson était toujours là, et quand je passais pour prendre mes chaussures, il me dit :

« Ce ne sont pas tes vrais parents, et ce ne sont pas tes vrais frères et sœurs. Vous avez tous été adoptés. »

« Adopté ? Qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? »

« Demande leurs », me répondit-il en descendant de la balançoire pour aller au bac à sable.

Je l'ai regardé partir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

A ce moment, maman m'appela. « Allez mon ange. On va voir mamie, papy et tous tes tantes, oncles et cousins. »

J'ai mis mes chaussures rapidement et me suis précipitée vers elle. J'essayais d'ignorer les mots de l'ourson, mais ils tournaient déjà dans ma tête.

J'ai malgré tout pu profiter du reste de la journée se passa bien, en dépit des pensés qui tournaient dans ma tête. Par contre, j'avais remarqué que maman semblait, elle aussi, ennuyée.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que nous faisions la vaisselle pour mamie et papy, que j'ai décidé de dire quelque chose.

« Maman, est ce que ça va ? »

Elle m'a regardé, surprise. « Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Elle me fit un sourire forcé, et je l'ai bien vu.

« Tu sembles… troublée. Quelque chose t'ennuie ? Car quelque chose m'ennuie », ai-je répondu, d'un air penaud.

Maman sembla inquiète. Elle s'essuya les pattes sur son pantalon et pris mes mains. Elle me posa sur la table, devant elle, et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie, Snowflake ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'ai toujours aimé qu'elle m'appelle Snowflake et que mon père m'appelle Snowball.

« Je te le dirai si tu me dis ce qui t'ennuie », lui dis-je, obstinée.

Maman hocha la tête. « Je te le promet. Veux-tu que je te le dise maintenant ? »

J'acquiesçai et elle continua.

« Te rappelles-tu cet ourson avec qui tu étais à la balançoire ? Eh bien, avec ma super-ouïe de lapin, je l'ai entendu te dire quelque chose qui m'ennuie. »

Mes oreilles se dressèrent à ces mots. « Ouah ! C'est de lui que je voulais parler aussi. »

Les oreilles de maman se s'abaissèrent. « Vraiment ? Est-ce quelque chose qu'il t'a dit ? Nous sommes probablement ennuyées par la même chose. »

« Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi… comme quoi toi et papa ne seraient pas mes vrais parents, et que Thumper et les Quads ne seraient pas mes vrais frères et sœurs. Il a dit quelque chose sur… l'adaptation ? »

« L'adoption », corrigea-t-elle.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Alors, avec plein d'hésitations, elle m'expliqua tout.

Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. Comment aurais-je pu me sentir triste alors que j'étais heureuse avec la famille que j'avais ? Comment mes vrais parents aurait-il pu me manquer alors que je ne les avais jamais rencontrés ?

Ils ne me manquaient pas. Je ne me sentais pas triste. Franchement, je m'en moquais. J'ai considéré ce fait comme peu important. Et pour être honnête, ça ne l'est vraiment pas.

Papa me borda ce soir-là, et il me parla de la conversation que j'avais eue avec maman.

« J'ai surpris la conversation entre toi et ta mère, m'a-t-il dit. Je savais que quelque chose l'ennuyait, mais je n'arrivais pas à la faire parler. Beau travail, Snowball. Tu l'as fait craquer. »

« C'est parce que j'ai la touche magique. » J'agitais mes doigts devant son visage et je me suis mise à glousser lorsqu'il essaya de les mordre.

« C'est vrai, dit-il. Ta mère est venue me voir après votre discussion et nous en avons parlé. Nous voulons que tu saches que si jamais tu souhaites rencontrer tes vrais parents… » Il regarda ses pattes, les oreilles baissées, et hésita sur ce quoi dire. « Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de le faire. »

Mes oreilles se baissèrent aussi, et je le pris rapidement dans mes bras. « J'ai dit à maman ceci, donc je pense que je vais te le dire aussi : vous êtes ma vraie famille. Personne d'autre ne l'est. »

A 6 ans, je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer de toute ma vie, et si les larmes n'ont pas coulé, ses yeux en étais remplis.

Quand j'ai eu 9 ans, mes parents ont décidé d'adopter un dernier enfant. Ils voulaient un autre lapin, une femelle de préférence. Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons accueilli Lola dans la famille. Le plus jeune des enfants Wilde, et définitivement le plus gâté.

Heureusement pour nous, c'est un véritable ange. Elle est peut-être pourrie gâtée, mais elle n'agit pas comme tel. Sans vouloir froisser mes autres frères et sœurs, c'est définitivement ma sœur favorite. Peut-être est-ce le lien entre l'aîné et le benjamin.

Donc non, je n'ai pas toujours su que j'avais été adoptée. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, avant que l'ourson n'ait dit quoique ce soit, j'ai toujours perçu combien j'étais différente de mes parents. J'avais un présentiment, je n'avais juste jamais réellement cherché une réponse, si cela a un sens.

Mais j'ai trouvé ma réponse, tout comme mes frères et sœurs. Maman et papa ont décidé de le dire à chacun d'entre eux autour de leurs sixièmes anniversaires, comme pour moi. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que l'on doit attendre pour dire à ses enfants, pour qu'ils puissent comprendre, mais si on leurs annonce jeune, il y a moins de complications. Annoncer quelque chose d'aussi important à un adolescent, dont les émotions sont toujours chamboulées, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Et voilà, bien des années après, nous en sommes là. L'école se termine ce soir, et dans 3 mois je serai en 1ère.

« Snow ! On va être en retard ! » Ouais, c'est bien Thumper. Il veut toujours être à l'heure.

« C'est bon, Mister Time, lui crie-je tout en me couvrant la tête avec mon oreiller. C'est le dernier jour d'école. Ils ne vont pas vérifier qu'on est là. »

De nous tous, Thumper est le plus malin. C'est même le plus intelligent des lapins de 10 ans que le monde n'est jamais porté. C'est naturellement le premier de sa classe. Maman pense demander à l'école s'il est possible de lui faire sauter quelques classes.

Todd, Robin, Marian et Vixie sont les quadruplés.

Todd est excellent cuisinier et nous prépare le dîner depuis ses 10 ans. Il en a maintenant 13, comme les 3 autres. Il est aussi gay, et je suis la seule à le savoir.

Il n'est pas prêt à le dire à maman et papa. Il n'a pas confiance en ses frères biologiques pour garder un secret aussi important, et Thumper et Lola ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Cependant, il a confiance en sa grande sœur qui n'est, stricto-sensu, pas liée avec lui pour garder son secret. Sincèrement, je suis honorée et très touchée qu'il est autant confiance en moi.

Maintenant, les autres.

Robin est le plus sportif. Son sport favori, où il est vraiment excellent, est le tir à l'arc. Je ne considère pas ça comme un sport personnellement, mais bon. C'est en tout cas une discipline qui demande beaucoup d'habilité.

C'est aussi un rebelle, et je suis presque sûre qu'il tient ça de moi. C'est d'ailleurs mon principal partenaire dans le crime, et nous avons eu des tonnes de problèmes ensemble. Il est aussi assez habile lorsqu'il s'agit de vol. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de Pawpsicles 1 qu'il a volé.

Vixie est une véritable fille, et une véritable fashion-victime. Elle aime le rose, ce qui brille, et basiquement tout ce qui ressemble peu ou prou à du vomi de licorne. Elle dessine ses propres vêtements, et les fabrique parfois. Les vêtements sont cependant la seule chose qu'elle sache vraiment dessiner. Rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas une artiste comme notre sœur Lola.

A seulement 7 ans, Lola est une véritable artiste. Elle a peint un portrait de notre famille, maintenant exposé au-dessus de la cheminée. Et elle l'a peint en seulement une semaine.

Marian est notre danseuse et, enfin, je suis la musicienne et l'écrivain. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Musique, poésie, et quelques idées de romans par-ci par-là.

Il faut signaler que lorsque nos parents nous ont adoptés, ils ont vraiment eu des enfants talentueux. Ils n'avaient pas idée du talent brut que nous possédions. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aime croire.

J'hurle alors ma couverture m'est enlevée, m'exposant à l'air froid du matin. Cela ne durera que 2 secondes. Je suis un Renard Arctique. Je suis capable de vivre dans des températures bien plus froides. Ce qui veut aussi dire que je pourrais faire du patinage nue si je le voulais. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait bizarre… Hé, hé, hé…

Mais même si je n'ai pas froid, cette couverture est agréable et douce ! Merde alors ! Je veux la récupérer.

« Merde alors ! gémis-je en ouvrant mes yeux, me retrouvant nez à nez avec mon papa. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Dépêche-toi et habille-toi. Ta mère et Todd ont préparé le petit-déjeuner », me dit-il.

Je regarde mon réveil et vois qu'il me restait encore une heure pour dormir.

« Tu plaisantes ? L'école ne commence pas commence pas dans une heure ! Je pourrai dormir ! » gémis-je.

Papa me fait un petit sourire. « Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être debout ? C'est une idée de ta mère. »

J'hoche la tête et lui dis : « Ah. Ceci explique cela. Tu ne serais pas debout si tôt un jour de repos sinon, tu es un bon-à-rien paresseux. »

« Monsieur-le-bon-à-rien-paresseux pour toi, jeune fille, me répond papa tout en ébouriffant la fourrure en haut de ma tête. Alors, tu viens ou non ? »

Je prétends y réfléchir et me roule en boule, serrant mon oreiller. « Je pense que je vais rester ici. »

Papa sourit. « Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, je suis soulevée et jetée par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que… PAPA ! Repose-moi ! »

Des gloussements me parviennent de de la porte.

« Ouah… Regardez Snow est transportée comme un bébé. Devons-nous sortir sa chaise haute papa ? » demande Robin.

« C'est amusant », dit Lola.

Je grogne alors que j'essaye de les voir, mais ne peux pas. « La ferme, Robin ! Papa, repose-moi ! »

Papa secoue la tête et commence à descendre les escaliers. « Nope, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. »

« Je voulais dormir ! »

Papa rit, et je me mets à lui donner des petits coups au visage avec ma queue. Il commence à accélérer, et cette fois je me mets à rire aussi.

« Vas-tu arrêter à la fin ? Qui sait où cette queue a été ! » maugrée papa, alors qu'il m'amène dans la salle à manger.

« Cole Blackthorn, au niveau de son c… »

« Robin ! crie maman. N'essaye même pas de finir cette phrase ! »

« Oh non, dis-je, toujours suspendue à l'épaule de papa, appuyée sur mon coude droit. Laisse-le finir sa phrase. Je meurs d'envie de voir quelles seront les conséquences. » Je lâche un faible grognement pour appuyer mes paroles.

« Je parie qu'une correction de votre mère devrait vous dégonfler tous les deux », dit papa, me posant finalement à terre. Je lisse ma fourrure tandis que maman me tend mon assiette.

« C'est vrai, dit-elle. Je suis parfaitement capable de calmer deux renards adolescents. J'ai déjà calmé votre père plusieurs fois. »

« Chérie, gardons nos récréations pour nous, veux-tu ? » la taquine papa, et sa fourrure commence à devenir rose.

« Nick ! » le réprimande-t-elle, et elle lui donne une tape sur la poitrine. Papa se contente de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, gémis-je. Je pense que je vais vomir. »

« C'est dégueulasse », disent en cœur Marian et Robin.

Ils se regardent et crient « Poisse ! » puis « Double poisse ! Triple poisse ! Quadruple poisse- »

Vixie arrive soudainement avec une très longue écharpe et l'enroule autour des deux museaux.

« Oh, je vous tuerais sur place si nos parents n'étaient pas des flics. Je pourrai aussi m'échapper avec ça, vous savez ? »

Robin arrache l'écharpe, la faisant tomber sur le sol. « Je jure qu'un de ces jours, je vais t'étrangler avec ton propre tissu ! »

« Je voudrais bien te voir essayer », raille Vixie, un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

« C'est bon les enfants, dit maman. Dépêchez-vous et mangez votre petit-déjeuner. C'est le dernier jour d'école, et mamie et papy veulent passer le premier week-end de l'été avec vous. »

« On va passer le week-end à la ferme ? » demande Thumper

Maman acquiesce.

« Super ! crie-t-il, je vais avoir la grange rien que pour moi pour faire mes expériences. »

« Pas si je l'utilise pour des entrainements de danse », commente Marian.

« Bien, et pour moi et mon entrainement au tir ? » demande Robin.

« Tu es déjà un pro pour ce qui est de tirer des flèches. Qu'as-tu à apprendre en plus ? » demande Todd, alors qu'il mange le plat qu'il s'était préparé.

« Eh, je ne veux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai appris au fil des années ! Tu aimes cuisiner et j'aime tirer. Ne me questionne pas moi et ma passion », répond Robin.

« Vous savez, interviens-je, il y a quelque chose que l'on appelle le partage ? J'ai eu à apprendre comment partager avec vous, les monstres, et après toutes ces années je suis surprise que vous ne l'ayez pas. La grange est assez grande pour que nous y fassions ce que nous voulons. Pas la peine de vous échauffez comme ça. »

Todd rit. « Hahahaha, un Renard Arctique qui nous dit de nous refroidir. Classique. »2

Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

« Ow! Et puis zut ? »

« Hehehe, ris-je doucement. Classique. » Je souris d'un air satisfait pendant que je répète ses mots.

Maman et papa sont souriants alors qu'ils nous regardent, avec des visages aimants, nos chamailler encore et encore. Soudain, en plein milieu de la discussion, Lola dit :

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « récréation avec maman »? »

Un atrocement long silence gêné tombe sur la pièce. Maman et papa sont dans tous leurs états, et ce fût comme un signal pour nous, les enfants renards, qui explosons de rire.

Thumper semble perplexe. « Oui, je suis d'accord avec Lola. »

J'ébouriffe sa fourrure. « Pour un premier de la classe, tu ne sais vraiment rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Bien, tout commence avec les oiseaux et les abeilles- »

« Snow Wilde, n'essaye pas ! » me reprend maman

Et je recommence à rire.

 **AN: Restez à l'écoute pour la suite. Dans le prochain chapitre, j'expliquerai le choix des noms et des apparences. Quoique si vous connaissez bien les célèbres renards et lapins, je pense que vous savez d'où viennent les noms. Merci de m'avoir lu.**

 **NDLT: Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je ne peux rien promettre sur le rythme de parution à venir. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires**

1 NDLT: Glaces

2 NDLT: le dialogue peut sembler absurde, mais cela est dû à l'impossibilité de transcrire un jeu de mot anglais sur "Chill out!", qui veut dire "Relax!" ("Chill out!") mais aussi "Froid" et ""Refroidir" ("Chill").

Page **9** sur **9**


End file.
